Primer Beso
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: El primer beso siempre es el más especial cuando lo recibes de la persona amada. Contenido: Replayshipping.


Primer Beso

Lo conoció en un intercambio de estudiantes extranjeros donde fue enviada a Japón para conocer la educación de dicho país. Era universitaria a pesar de sus 13 años de edad y tenía reconocimiento a nivel mundial por ser una campeona en los juegos de mesa.

Desde que lo vio por primera vez se enamoró de ese chico con mirada tierna y rasgos dulces. Investigó todo sobre él: era tímido, pero inteligente, no tenía novia y su abuelo era el dueño de una tienda de juegos.

Inició su método de conquista: visitar la tienda de juegos con el pretexto de que deseaba ver qué clase de artículos vendían en dicha tienda que se veía antigua a comparación de las modernas tiendas de hoy en día con alta tecnología.

En un principio sólo fue el abuelo el que la recibió causando su desilusión, pero siguió yendo cada cierto tiempo a comprar juegos y a platicar de sus intereses hasta que un día se acomodó todo de forma mágica y pudo ser atendida por Yugi Moto, el amor de su vida.

-Hola Rebeca, qué sorpresa.

Yugi se alegró de verla cerca ya que desde el intercambio sólo la veía a distancia. No compartían el mismo salón ni nada, pero los nombres de ambos eran muy sonados por ser excelentes en los juegos de mesa. Así que en varias ocasiones la llegó a observar desde lejos al igual que ella lo hacía con él.

-Vine a preguntar si les llegó algún juego nuevo.

-Claro. Te los muestro.

Rebeca asistía cada semana diciendo que siempre jugaba ya que ese era su pasatiempo. No mentía, pero en realidad sólo lo hacía por ver a Yugi, el cual la atendía con mucho gusto sin notar, aparentemente, los sentimientos de la niña.

En el vecindario no había otra tienda de juegos aparte de la que el abuelo de Yugi atendía, por lo que Rebeca tenía otro pretexto para decir que sólo allí podía conseguir los juegos que deseaba.

Conforme los meses fueron pasando, Rebeca cuidó sus idas y venidas a la tienda para disimular lo más posible sus intenciones de ver al tricolor del que estaba enamorada perdidamente. Al principio asistió cada semana a realizar sus compras, después fueron cada dos semanas y luego cada tres; esto con la intención de que lograra atraer a Yugi sin lucir como alguien fácil de conquistar.

Tras varios meses de intentos por acercarse al chico que amaba, sus esfuerzos dieron frutos un día.

Estaba por marcharse del local tras haber hecho una compra, cuando una voz dulce, pero masculina la detuvo.

-Rebeca.

Ella se giró sorprendida de que la detuviera al irse.

-¿Sí, Yugi?

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, pero no estaba seguro de sí aceptarías mi propuesta.

-¿Sobre qué?

Notó un dejo de nervios en el tricolor que movía sus dedos mientras pensaba en qué palabras usar para expresar sus ideas correctamente. Esa actitud asombró aún más a Rebeca que nunca había visto a Yugi comportarse así con ella.

Respirando hondo para serenarse, habló con firmeza.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo un día de estos?

El corazón de Rebeca comenzó a latir descontroladamente y sintió que amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. Se vio obligada a controlar sus nervios al notar que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y sudar.

-Claro ¿hay algún lugar al que quieras ir?

-Tengo deseos de visitar el centro de la ciudad y me gustaría que me acompañaras.

-Entonces acepto tu propuesta.

Una sonrisa amplia adornó el rostro de Yugi haciendo que Rebeca se derritiera por dentro.

-¿Qué día te agradaría que fuéramos?-preguntó Rebeca.

-¿Esta bien el domingo?

-Sí, ese día es perfecto.

-¿A las dos?

-Muy buena hora.

Había un brillo especial en los ojos de Yugi que resultó ser algo nuevo para Rebeca.

-Entonces nos vemos en el centro junto al metro del museo egipcio.

Yugi asintió y sin agregar más Rebeca salió de la tienda. Una vez asegurada de que estuviera lejos del panorama que abarcaba la tienda, brincó dando gritos de alegría cuan nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

.

.

Revisó su reloj de pulsera, era la una y media. Faltaba escasos treinta minutos para esa primera cita con el chico que le gustaba. Se movía nerviosamente en su lugar temerosa de no lucir presentable con Yugi, temía causarle una decepción aunque suponía que la cita no tenía nada que ver con algo relacionado a pareja o noviazgo.

-¡Rebeca!

La voz dulce de Yugi la sacó de sus casillas; llegó antes de tiempo. A distancia lo vio correr hacia ella, al detenerse pudo ver que el chico respiraba agotado.

-Lo siento. Es que temí llegar tarde por el tráfico así que vine lo más rápido que pude.

Yugi estaba agachado, recargando sus manos en sus rodillas dobladas mientras tranquilizaba su respiración. Se irguió con una mano en el pecho y Rebeca se dio cuenta que su aspecto era diferente a cómo comúnmente veía a Yugi en la tienda y en la escuela; lucía ropa de vestir con un toque de elegancia como si fuera a ver a una persona importante.

-Gracias por la consideración. Aunque aún falta media hora para la cita así que podías estar más relajado.-dijo Rebeca tratando de animar al chico.

-No quería llegar tarde a nuestra primera cita. Esperé con muchas ansias poder verte como para que te defraude.

Las mejillas de Rebeca adquirieron una tonalidad rojiza por las palabras de Yugi el cual comprendió que estaba yendo muy rápido a pesar de que se conocían desde hacía tiempo.

-¿Te…pa…te parece si nos vamos?

Yugi tartamudeó ligeramente al ver la expresión de Rebeca por sus palabras de más. Señaló con el dedo en dirección contraria a donde estaban.

-Claro. Vámonos.

Rebeca caminó a él, pero Yugi tomó la delantera y avanzó a pasó mecánico, mientras la chica rubia lo seguía atrás de él.

.

.

La ciudad relucía con tal belleza debido a los arreglos del festival veraniego que se celebraba cada año. Yugi y Rebeca estaban admirados mirando todo el lugar, al tiempo que recorrían a pie las avenidas.

-Había olvidado que hoy se presenta un festival aquí, en el centro.-comentó Rebeca observando unos malabaristas que escupían fuego por la boca.

-Yo tampoco lo recordaba. Últimamente no tengo la cabeza en la Tierra por el trabajo en la tienda.

Rebeca le lanzó una mirada preocupada.

-¿Es muy estresante el trabajo de tu tienda?

-Más o menos.-respondió Yugi con una sonrisa-Estoy diseñando un nuevo juego que podría revolucionar los juegos de duelo de monstruos.

-¡Wowww! ¿En serio? ¡Eso sería magnífico!

A Rebeca le gustaban mucho los duelos de monstruos; algunos de sus reconocimientos como jugadora profesional fueron otorgados por su habilidad dentro de ese juego.

-Sí, pero aún faltan detalles. Una vez esté terminado se lo mostraré al CEO, Seto Kaiba, para que me dé su opinión.

-Estoy segura que le agradara y te dará oportunidades de empleo.

La gran sonrisa de Rebeca y su alegría al saber sobre los logros de su amado, hicieron que Yugi se sonrojara. Giró la cabeza a un lado evitando el contacto visual con la rubia.

-Bueno…será la primera vez que presente públicamente mis proyectos.

-Te conozco y confió en que lograrás tus objetivos.

Rebeca ensanchó su sonrisa, sus ojos verdes brillaron y las mejillas de Yugi volvieron a adquirir una tonalidad roja.

-¿Quieres comer algo?-preguntó el joven disimulando sus nervios.

-¡Buena idea! Ya tengo hambre.-dijo Rebeca llevándose una mano al estómago.

Yugi le dedicó un gesto sonriente y, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la mano de Rebeca. Ella miró extrañada aquella muestra de confianza, mientras Yugi la jalaba a un pequeño restaurante cerca de allí.

.

.

Rebeca jugaba con sus dedos mientras esperaba su pedido para comer. Yugi estaba en la misma situación; cerró su mano en un puño al sentir que el sudor comenzaba a humedecer sus manos por los nervios que sentía.

-Siento si te causo molestias-se disculpó de antemano Yugi.

-Para nada. Me alegra que me hayas invitado a salir.

Rebeca hacía lo posible porque no fuera muy notorio que estaba demasiado emocionada al estar con Yugi Moto, su amado desde hacía tanto tiempo.

-¡Qué bueno! Tanto tiempo de conocernos ya era hora de que platicáramos y nos conociéramos más.

Yugi también se esforzaba por no sonar muy obvio en su alegría. Era la primera chica que invitaba a salir, así que el miedo lo consumía por dentro.

-Háblame de ti, Yugi.

Rebeca sonaba muy interesada y curiosa por saber más sobre Yugi; aunque ya había investigado sobre él, no era lo mismo escuchar todo de la boca del chico.

-Lo haré con la condición de que tú también me cuentes sobre ti.

-De acuerdo. Es un trato.

Rebeca estiró el brazo hacia él, ofreciendo su mano y Yugi la tomó en señal de trato hecho.

.

.

La tarde iba cayendo en la ciudad Domino mientras el festival continuaba sus clásicos arreglos. Multitud de personas recorrían las calles observando a los encargados de los adornos, locales y productos que estarían presentes en dicho evento de suma importancia. Casi todo estaba listo: los puestos de comida y juegos estaban llenando sus locales de productos para venta.

Entre aquellos que miraban los preparativos, estaba una singular pareja que caminaba por la acera, uno al lado del otro, enfocando toda su atención en los comerciantes.

-¿A qué hora iniciará el festival?-preguntó Rebeca con curiosidad.

-Parece que más o menos dentro de una hora.-respondió Yugi girando hacia ella.

-¿Qué opinas sobre ir al parque mientras esperamos a que comience el festejo?

Rebeca tenía planeado aprovechar la fiesta para pasar más tiempo al lado de Yugi; sería una tonta si desaprovechaba que lo tenía cerca suyo. Claro que Yugi opinaba exactamente igual.

-Buena idea. Imagino que el parque tiene menos gente ahora que todos están dirigiéndose al festival.

-Vamos.

Rebeca esbozó una sonrisa y los dos tomaron camino al parque que, tal como dijo Yugi, estaba prácticamente vacío. Recorrieron a pie el lugar, admirados con la belleza de los árboles y las flores que al natural relucían en el ambiente.

-Amo cuando florecen las sakuras.-comentó Rebeca fijando su atención en un enorme árbol a su izquierda.

-¿Quieres que vengamos a verlas la próxima vez que se abran?-preguntó Yugi casi sin pensar mucho lo que salía de su boca.

-¿En serio?-Rebeca dirigió su concentración a él-¡Sería maravilloso! Sería la primera vez que las veo acompañada de alguien que no es mi abuelo.

El comentario de la chica enterneció a Yugi que sólo pudo dedicarle una media sonrisa a su amiga.

-Igual para mí. Sólo he visitado estos lugares con mi abuelo y mi madre.

Sin parar de caminar, los ojos de ambos brillaron al momento en que sus miradas se encontraron. Durante el tiempo que habían pasado juntos en aquella cita, estuvieron platicando sobre sus vidas y ahora se sentían ligeramente más unidos que antes.

Yugi le contó a Rebeca sobre su padre, el cual hasta cierto punto lo abandonó desde muy pequeño ya que, prácticamente, desapareció de su hogar. Era un suceso que ya había superado poco a poco.

Narró que su madre se encargaba del hogar, mientras que su abuelo resolvía los asuntos concernientes a la tienda heredera por su padre.

Por su lado, Rebeca le explicó sobre su familia. Era hija de padres americanos que trabajaban mucho debido a investigaciones extensas sobre arqueología: aunque el experto en el tema era el abuelo de Rebeca, Arthur Hopkins.

Ambos estaban embelesados al verse; los orbes amatistas y el par de ojos verdes no podían girar a otra dirección para evitar el contacto visual mutuo.

Inesperadamente para los adolescentes, Rebeca no prestó atención al piso y su pie tropezó con el concreto levantado. Su pequeño cuerpo fue derrumbándose poco a poco al piso, sin embargo logró sentir una mano que la sostuvo por el estómago y evitó la caída.

-Gracias…

Volteó hacia donde estaba el que impidió el golpe contra el suelo y abrió los ojos descomunalmente al ver que el rostro de Yugi, su salvador, se encontraba a unos cuantos centímetros del suyo y eso causó que su mente se bloqueara sin permitirle pensar con la razón. Bombeando sangre como loco, su corazón latía tan estrepitosamente que creyó, por unos segundos, que se saldría de su pecho.

Aquel sentir, emocionante y maravilloso, era recíproco. Yugi también podía percibir, a través de su piel, como su corazón estaba enloquecido y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Tragó saliva, pero sabía que no podía controlar sus nervios por demasiado tiempo. Su mano y su brazo sostenían el cuerpo de la joven para que está no se cayera de golpe al piso, y apretó ligeramente a la chica para evitar que esta se alejara de él al ponerse de pie.

Sin poder evitarlo, su vista se enfocó en los labios de la joven: tan cerca de los suyos, que casi podía sentir la respiración de ella sobre su cara. ¿Por qué no se había fijado antes en aquellos labios que parecían invitarlo a besarlos como nunca lo había hecho?

¿¡Estaba loco!? ¿Besar? Él no besaría a una chica sin su permiso, menos a una de la que no estaba seguro de lo que ella pudiera sentir por él.

Al comprender que su mente lo estaba llevando por rumbos más allá de su plan en su primera cita, Yugi se irguió ayudando a Rebeca a ponerse de pie en su sitio.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-interrogó Yugi con notoria preocupación.

-Sí, muchas gracias por ayudarme.

Hipnotizados por sus pupilas verdes y amatistas, permanecieron en silencio por largos minutos sin dejar de contemplarse. Nuevamente el rubor cubrió las mejillas de ambos al tiempo que sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro; podían sentir en sus rostros el aliento del otro. Yugi era ligeramente más alto que Rebeca, así que ella mantenía su cabeza erguida para lograr mirar directamente al chico que le gustaba desde hacía tiempo atrás.

Fue en ese preciso momento que un impulso nuevo se apropió de Yugi y, lentamente, comenzó a acercar su cara a la chica observando los labios de la rubia. Rebeca comprendió lo que estaba pasando, los latidos de su corazón aumentaron a tal punto que creyó que moriría en ese lugar.

Cerró sus ojos poco a poco, esperando el contacto con los labios de Yugi que cada vez estaba más cerca de ella.

Repentina e inesperadamente, un balón de futbol proveniente del otro lado del parque golpeó al joven de cabellos tricolores por la espalda provocando que al tambalearse hacia el frente tocara, muy ligeramente, los labios de Rebeca que abrió los ojos descomunalmente.

Cuando ambos recuperaron la postura, Yugi volteó atrás y vio a un niño pequeño que agarró la pelota y lanzó una mirada curiosa.

-Lamento las molestias.

No esperó respuesta de los adolescentes y salió huyendo a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitieron. El tricolor y la rubia siguieron sus pasos con sus miradas confusas, hasta que reaccionaron sobre lo que acaba de pasar.

Otra vez se sostuvieron la mirada directamente, ahora con un nuevo rubor en sus cachetes. Lo sintieron: el leve tacto de sus labios del uno con el otro.

La escena se repitió; las caras de ambos enrojecidas, sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora como si se fueran a salir de sus pechos.

-Rebeca…

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás incómoda conmigo?

-Nunca…

Rebeca se estremeció cuando la mano de Yugi se posó sobre su mejilla y con sus dedos comenzó a acariciar su rostro. Era el primer contacto físico que tenía con un hombre; recibir una caricia de un muchacho resultaba algo completamente nuevo para ella.

-Yo tampoco.-fue la respuesta de Yugi.

Los ojos verdes de la adolescente se abrieron un poco, sorprendida de las palabras del joven. Otra vez, vio como Yugi fue aproximándose a ella con lentitud. Rebeca se dejó llevar por el momento; cerró sus orbes cuando, por fin, sintió los labios de Yugi posándose sobre los suyos.

Aquel ósculo pasó de ser dulce y tierno a más apasionado. Yugi estrechó a Rebeca entre sus brazos aprisionándola, apretándola contra su cuerpo como si quisiera impedir que huyera de su lado. Rebeca abrió ligeramente los ojos, extrañada de la intensidad del beso: su primer beso. Finalmente, volvió a concentrarse y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yugi, agarrándolo de la misma manera en que él la sostenía.

Pasados unos pocos segundos, se separaron sus bocas y Yugi continuo acariciando suavemente la cara ruborizada de la jovencita.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

Yugi sonaba preocupado, pero emocionado al mismo tiempo. Su voz estaba entrecortada debido a que sus pulmones estaban tomando aire tras haber besado largamente a la rubia.

-No tienes que disculparte.

Rebeca también hablaba entrecortadamente.

-Besar a alguien sin su permiso no es de caballeros.

-Tienes mi permiso de hacerlo.

Yugi quedó anonadado al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿No es acaso obvio que me gustas?

Yugi estaba pasmado, sin soltar a Rebeca de entre sus brazos.

-Llevo tiempo esperando este momento. Creí que no llegaría el día en que podría decirte que me gustas y que por eso he estado al pendiente de ti siempre.

La joven hablaba sin notar que Yugi la miraba estupefacto.

-Tenía mucho miedo de que no quisieras nada que ver conmigo, así que este instante era lo que más deseaba…

La frase quedó cortada, porque fue justo en ese instante que Yugi volvió a besar a Rebeca esta vez con más pasión que antes. Los orbes de Rebeca se abrieron grandemente, pero los cerró en cuanto comenzó a fluir con el ósculo.

Lo estrechó en sus brazos mientras el beso fue intensificándose y Yugi la apretaba más contra él sin soltarla.

Instantes después, se volvieron a soltar y se miraron con cariño notorio en ellos.

-Yo también tenía temor de que no me correspondieras.-fueron las únicas palabras que Yugi pudo articular.

Para Rebeca era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido en el espacio-tiempo sin que los minutos ni segundos pasaran para ella. Había cumplido su sueño de estar con Yugi y de ser correspondida en su afecto por él.

-Yugi…yo…

Rebeca reaccionó sobre algo; miró su reloj y se sorprendió al descubrir que habían pasado 40 minutos desde que llegaron al parque, entre el tiempo que habían caminado alrededor de él y los momentos en que estuvieron juntos.

-Ya es hora de ir al festival.-dijo Rebeca con el rostro atónito.

-Pues apresurémonos.

Yugi soltó a Rebeca, pero le tomó la mano y caminó rumbo al festival obligándola a seguirlo. Rebeca estaba impactada por aquel gesto, lo seguía paso a paso pero no podía evitar sentirse extrañada con todo aquello.

-Yugi…¿acaso…?

-Mentí cuando dije que no sabía nada del festejo.

Las pupilas de Rebeca se dilataron; Yugi avanzaba jalando a Rebeca con él, mientras le daba la espalda.

-Sabía que hoy era el día del festival de otoño, así que pensé en invitarte para hacerte una propuesta, pero como estaba asustado no tenía suficiente valor para preguntarte.

-¿Preguntarme qué cosa?

Yugi se detuvo en seco, Rebeca lo imitó. La confusión se hizo presente en ella, el chico seguían dándole la espalda y eso la inquietaba. De repente, Yugi giró sobre sí mismo y, rojo como un jitomate, se volteó hacia ella.

-Rebeca, ¿quiero saber si te gustaría ser mi novia?

Un leve mareo hizo que su cabeza diera vueltas por dentro, sus rodillas se tambalearon y tuvo que sostener su cuerpo con toda su fuerza, la cual se estaba yendo de su cuerpo. Paralizada, petrificada, no pudo responder inmediatamente a lo que el joven le preguntó con tanto esfuerzo.

-Yu…Yugi…

-Sé que es repentino, pero si no quieres contestar ahora, puedes hacerlo después.

Yugi tuvo que cuidar sus palabras para que estas no se tropezaran en su lengua. De sus manos brotaba sudor excesivo; él también era, hasta un cierto punto, primerizo con lo respectivo a las chicas. Aunque conocía algo del tema, esa era su primera declaración oficial a alguien, normalmente eran las mujeres las que siempre se resbalaban con él y ya no necesitaba confesar sus sentimientos.

La garganta de Rebeca estaba atorada, el sonido no podía salir de su boca correctamente y sus labios temblaban tratando de decir algo.

Vio que no podía, que estaba aturdida, y entonces decidió recurrir a lo más sencillo.

Caminó hacia Yugi, eliminando los pocos pasos que la separaban de él, y esta vez fue ella la que lo besó en los labios sin que el pequeño Yugi la esperara.

Las pupilas de Yugi se abrieron de par en par sintiendo el tacto de los labios de Rebeca que, unos segundos después, se separó de él y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Me encantaría.

El cerebro de Yugi tardó un poco más en entender lo que Rebeca dijo. Una vez logró comprender la magnitud del paso que acababa de dar, asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa amplia.

-Entonces ¿me permites?

Yugi se colocó al lado de ella y la invitó a pasar su brazo alrededor del suyo. La rubia miró el gesto primero antes de sonreír y pasar su brazo enredándolo con el de Yugi.

-Siempre.

Tomaron rumbo hacia el festival, ambos con el reflejo de la felicidad en sus semblantes. De reojo, Rebeca lanzó una mirada amorosa a Yugi y apretó más su agarre al brazo del pequeño antes de recargar su cabeza en el hombro del joven.

Yugi se puso un poco rojo nuevamente, pero sonrió al mirar a la chica que tenía a su lado y, sin más, acarició la cabeza rubia de la niña con su mano libre.

La tarde estaba muriendo en aquel día donde dos personas jóvenes se confesaron su amor por primera vez. Una nueva puerta fue abierta para ellos en las que las aventuras y desventuras de la vida los unirían más de lo que ahora estaban.

FIN

 **¿Qué tal? Mi primera historia con esta pareja. Ojala haya sido de su total agrado.  
**


End file.
